


Yes, Yes, Yes

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was River Song thinking when the Doctor asked her if she was married after Amy and Rory's wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Yes, Yes

"Are you married, River?"

Her heart leaped at the question. She stifled it down and concentrated on buckling her vortex manipulator. He'd asked. He actually had asked her to marry him before just taking her agreement for granted up on that pyramid.

Her hearts were beating so fast, and with such joy that she could barely stifle her impulse to jump on him and kiss him all over his pretty young face.

She wanted to dance around. Preferably nude. Preferably with him. She could feel her eyes sparkling with mad joy. He'd actually _asked_. He'd been interested as far back as this.

"Are you asking?" She wanted to be clear, she wanted it crystal clear what he was asking.

"Yes."

Ooh, smooth talker, that sexy voice.

And she was _definitely_ going to answer. This time she wasn't just following instructions. "Yes."

"No, hang on," he said, panicked, she loved that trapped, horrified look on his face. He was so young, so gorgeous in that tux. A tux for a wedding. Her stomach rolled with giddiness.

He stuttered. "Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking _if_ you were married."

Oh, the flustered, lovable idiot. She couldn't help herself, she smiled. "Yes."

"No, but is that yes, or _yes_?"

She was loving this. He was so completely out of his depth. Terrified at what she'd say, that she'd box him in, or misunderstand, or god knows what. She was bouncing around inside.

God, she was going to gold-plate this memory and hang it on her cell wall.

He'd actually _proposed!_ As badly as he was doing it, it was still wonderfully sweet, and even moreso because he was so obviously terrified.

Her nerves were fluttering. But she kept it smooth on the surface. Her husband, proposing, whether he'd actually meant to or not.

It was too precious.

" _Yes_..." she drawled, leaning forward intently, eyes slumberous, being as sexy as possible. When it came time for that pyramid, she wanted him left with no doubts that she'd marry him, that she wanted to. That she'd _still_ want to centuries later.

As maddening as the man was, she wouldn't trade him in for anything.

Yes. Yes. A thousand times Yes, Sweetie.

He got that adorably frustrated look on his face. He was still so young, still not knowing where their relationship was going. He shook his head at her in fond exasperation.

"River."

That's all it took, just her name. Those soft eyes and her name on his lips. It turned her to mush.

"Who are you?"

She had to leave. Before she said too much. He still had learning to do, and some of it would be hard for him.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."

She activated her manipulator and disappeared.

She rematerialized in her cell in Stormcage. Yes, everything would change for him, he'd find out who she was, who Amy and Rory were to her. And that some things can't be changed.

She tossed her fur coat on her cell bunk. She tossed the pearls after them. She'd hide them later.

A huge grin split her face. He'd actually _proposed!_ Tickly little gooseflesh squirmed under her skin in delight.

" _YES!_ " She shot a fist in the air and did a happy, celebratory boogie dance.

A guard patrolled by and looked at her strangely. But, frankly, when it came to Doctor River Song, it was better not to ask...

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
